


Mortality and Man

by Jhabois



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Feels, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhabois/pseuds/Jhabois
Summary: “Hey Doc.” A start to what seemed to be a serious conversation. He doesn’t look at Medic, seated on the chair next to the desk he stares at his hands, arms resting on his knees.“Yes, Herr Sniper?”“I-… I just…” A long pause with a deep breath.“Vhat is it?”He scratches the back of his head and sighs. “Nothing. I just-“ He turns to the doctor, lips pursed into a thin line. Then he speaks, softly, almost a whisper. “I’m sorry.”
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), RED Medic/ RED Sniper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Mortality and Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know only a little about TF2, I’ve only ever seen videos on YouTube and fanfics on AO3 so forgive me for any out of character moments. This is my first written contribution to the tf2 fandom lol I hope it's alright. 
> 
> Additionally I headcanon Medic being taller than Sniper just because xD
> 
> (Also I wrote this in one night so there might be typos, incorrect grammar, etc. I'll try to read it over again if I have time/interest.)

-=-=-(1)-=-=-

“Hey Doc.” A start to what seemed to be a serious conversation. He doesn’t look at Medic, seated on the chair next to the desk he stares at his hands, arms resting on his knees.

“Yes, Herr Sniper?”

“I-… I just…” A long pause with a deep breath.

“Vhat is it?”

He scratches the back of his head and sighs. “Nothing. I just-“ He turns to the doctor, lips pursed into a thin line. Then he speaks, softly, almost a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

Confused, Medic tilts his head and raises a questioning eyebrow. The ever stoic and silent sniper had apologized to him of all people. A curious event. “Vhat for?”

Another long pause, the sniper seems to be agonizing over his thoughts before he blurts out in a rush, “For liking you.”

Time stills for a moment as Medic registers what his teammate had just said. The doctor stares at him with bewilderment and curiosity. A strange predicament indeed. Medic opens his mouth to say so but the words get stuck in his throat when he realize that Sniper’s face is flushed red, from his cheeks to his ears and down to his neck. Surprisingly, a word Medic had never thought of when referring to the sniper popped in his head. ‘ _Cute.’_

The single word catches him off guard. This is truly an interesting development. He ponders upon things for a while longer, but he must’ve been lost in thought too long as the sniper hurriedly mumbles another apology. “I’m sorry. That must’ve been jarring. I-“ He chews on his bottom lip. “Forget I said anythin’. It’s all stupid thoughts, nothin’ important. I’ll be goin’ then.” He quickly stands up, making a move to go.

Before the doctor could think of it the word already left his lips. “Vait!”

Sniper stops where he stands, turning towards Medic with conflicted eyes. If confessing his feelings to him brought Sniper so much internal conflict, then why did he even admit to it?

“You are an interesting man, Herr Sniper. But I am curious. Vhat do you like about me?” The flustered man had successfully caught Medic’s attention now and he knows he must know more about this fascinating man before him.

The flush in his skin stays, he flounders for words while Medic slowly approached him until they’re almost toe-to-toe. Medic patiently waits for him to answer.

Tipping his hat down to block his face from the doctor, Sniper states in a grumbly voice. “I- I don’t know to be honest.” He shrugs a bit, face still hidden by the hat. “It just happened I guess?”

Medic hums in thought, observing the shy man hiding his face. It still comes a surprise that this quiet man, who mostly keeps to himself everyday, has confessed to liking him of all people. The doctor’s not quite sure how to proceed, not much of a romantic he hasn’t been in a romantic relationship with anyone. Yes, he had experimental relationships here and there but only physical, never really crossing into romance.

Sniper fidgets on his feet, waiting for a response. Willing to see what develops from this, Medic decides to humor him. “Alright. Ve can try zhis.”

Stunned Sniper looks at the doctor in a flash, the quick movement made it seem like he’d nearly snapped his neck in the process. “What?” He’s in complete disbelief.

Medic smiles. “I’m villing to try and start a relationship vith you. It is vhy you’ve confessed is it not?” He paused for a moment. “Or am I misunderstanding zhings?”

Sniper shakes his head, then clears his throat. “It’s not a misunderstandin’. If- If you’re willin’ to give datin’ me a try then that’d be wonderful.” Medic can recognize relief on Sniper’s face as his lips quirk up into a small smile.

-=-=-(2)-=-=-

The dates weren’t extravagant or extraordinary. Still bound to their jobs, their dates stayed within the boundary. They managed not to draw too much suspicion from the others as they kept things on the down low. Sniper sneaking in the dead of night to Medic’s office for a night of conversations over tea or coffee. The conversations between them were easy to maintain as Medic liked to talk and Sniper was content with listening while speaking up occasionally to add to the current topic being discussed. Bit by bit they begin to start knowing more things about each other, not pushing for confession of secrets or life stories, both agreed to let the relationship develop naturally. They had time after all.

Their dates always ended with a simple goodbye, nothing too grand but it worked for them. There was no rush.

-=-=-(3)-=-=-

Then things started to change, slowly. It was the usual date night but after they said their goodbyes Medic gives Sniper a quick kiss on the cheek, making the bushman blush. Medic simply loved seeing the flustered version of Sniper, it was a side of him that the doctor didn’t get too see very much. At first Sniper didn’t know how to react after the kiss, eyes wide open in a shocked expression, frozen in place. Medic only chuckled in glee.

“Ve are dating right? Zhen a simple kiss shouldn’t be zhis surprising for you.”

The conflicted emotion showed through Sniper’s face again just like the time he had confessed to the doctor.

“Vhat’s wrong?” Medic asked with curiosity mixed in with a bit of concern.

Sniper looked away and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “That… was the first time anyone’s kissed me.” When he turned back to the medic to see why the man had grown quiet he was met with a smile and a sparkle in those expressive blue eyes.

“What?” Sniper asked, a bit nervous.

Medic shakes his head. “Oh nothing, nothing at all.” But those sparkles in his eyes never left even as Sniper nodded his goodbye again and then left the doctor’s office.

-=-=-(4)-=-=-

After that kiss on the cheek Medic made it his mission to give Sniper a kiss on the cheek every time they said goodbye. At first Sniper would be flustered, blushing brightly. Soon he slowly got used to it to the point when he reciprocated the kiss for Medic.

Medic had stared at him in surprise for a whole minute.

“What?” Sniper asked, a bit nervous, thinking that he’d done something wrong.

Medic smiled. “I didn’t expect you to kiss me back.”

Sniper crossed his arms. “Why wouldn’t I? We’re dating, aren’t we?”

Not knowing what took over him Medic takes Sniper’s hands into his and kisses each knuckle gently. After every kiss it seemed to make Sniper’s face flush even brighter. Medic stares at Sniper’s hands for a moment, then he asks, “May I kiss you?” It just seemed like the right thing to say at that moment.

“You already did, mate.” Sniper laughed lightly. “But sure, I guess.”

Gentle hands cup his face and Sniper freezes as Medic leans in to kiss him on the lips. It was a simple touch of lips, nothing more than a peck but Sniper’s heart felt like it was about to burst.

Medic’s eyes crinkle in amusement as Sniper tries and fails to form a complete sentence.

Finally, Sniper spluttered, “I thought you meant a kiss on the cheek!”

“Vas that you’re first kiss on zhe lips as vell?”

Sniper narrowed his eyes and grabbed Medic’s coat, pulling the doctor in for a kiss. It was awkward and it didn’t land right but Medic managed to adjust for both of them, tilting his head and placing his hand on the back of Sniper’s head to guide him accordingly. They closed their eyes. The doctor started to heat things up, first introducing nips and bites. The smacking of lips filled the room while the two men started to lose themselves into each other. Then Medic began teaching Sniper the art of tongue kissing.

“Open your mouth a little.”

Sniper obliged. Medic took charge, licking Sniper’s lower lip as a short introduction before slipping his tongue into Sniper’s open mouth, holding Sniper’s face between his hands. A muffled groan left the shorter man, hands scrambling to hold on to Medic’s biceps while the doctor kissed him like a starving man. Tongues soon came into play, massaging and rubbing against each other, slick and wet.

After a few minutes of making out they reluctantly separate with a wet pop. Medic takes the opportunity to gaze at his handiwork and he’s rewarded with an eyeful of a dazed looking bushman in his arms, lips swollen, slightly open and panting, eyes glazed over staring at him adoringly.

“Scheisse,” was all Medic managed to say in a breathless whisper as he dived in for another kiss.

-=-=-(5)-=-=-

Time passed. They grew closer with each passing day. Conversations floated between them grew ever more comfortable, trust started building, and slowly but surely secrets were whispered closely into each other’s ear. Laughter. Happiness. Comfort. Safety. Trust. Their relationship was blooming beautifully.

But as it developed the risks also increased. The chances of being caught by their teammates or the Administration was getting higher as they started risking meeting during nights more and more. The thought of their nightly rendezvous too tempting to ignore.

Until the time they were nearly caught during a night time visit to the clinic from one of their teammates. Luckily, Sniper managed to find himself a hiding spot when the doors burst open to a stumbling Soldier. The medic quickly assisted him with whatever injury he had then sent him away. It was a close call.

They had to be more careful.

The time they spent together on nightly dates had to decrease. They already didn’t speak much before, during, or after battles save for the times Sniper called for healing or went to the clinic to get his wounds tended to.

They hardly had enough time to spend together but on nights that they managed to meet up they couldn’t let go of the other, hands grabbing and holding the other like they can’t get enough.

Those times apart only made them want each other more.

-=-=-(6)-=-=-

One fateful night they at last tried something new for their relationship, sex. Other people would say it’s a ‘next step’ to a relationship but they both knew that wasn’t necessarily true. They were both certain that their relationship would be able to survive without sex. It was just something to add to what they already have, and they were both willing to try.

“Are you ready mein Liebling?” A low whisper, caressing reddening ears.

Sharp shivers ran down Sniper’s spine as he stared up at the man above him, gaze soft and patient. He breathed. “Yeah. Ready when you are, Luv.”

That was the night they made love, sharing body heat under the blankets, holding each other close. Soft gasps and moans mixing with skin slapping against skin filled the room. Medic whispered sweet nothings into Sniper’s ear, German and English jumbling together in the heat of the moment. Sniper was no better, barely managing a complete thought, he didn’t bother making sense, he let himself drown in the moment. He gave himself to Medic with complete trust. All of him.

Gazing at the younger man below him, back arched, neck bared, head thrown back, and mewls of pleasure escaping parted lips as Medic thrusted into tight heat, the doctor felt his heart swell with affection, too much for a single heart to carry. It overflowed. Sniper was willingly and enthusiastically giving himself, and accepting Medic simultaneously. It was cathartic.

Slowing down he wrapped his arms around Sniper’s shoulders and held him close. Dazed but conscious enough, Sniper managed to garble out, “You okay doc?” A warm forehead rested on his and he closed his eyes.

“I love you, mein Liebling.” The whispered confession brought tears to Sniper’s eyes even as he managed a short laugh full of joy, hugging the doctor back.

“I love you too.” He blinked the tears away, kissing Medic on the lips then pulling away. “And it’s Mundy.”

For a second Medic was confused. “Vhat?”

“My name.” Sniper simply stated with a lopsided grin.

Medic’s heart leapt into his throat and he actually choked for a second. Giving his name was the biggest sign of trust a man in their line of work could give. He blinked away the stinging in his eyes, managing to murmur close to Sniper’s ear as he hugged him closer, resting his chin on Sniper’s shoulder.

“Ludwig,” is all he said before drowning Mundy into another passionate kiss.

-=-=-(7)-=-=-

However, paradise only exists in one’s imagination.

The day came when everything started crashing down. And it crashed too fast, leaving them grappling for anything to hold on to as their entire world fell to pieces.

“Mundy!” Ludwig screamed, running to the fallen bushman. Scout had gone shouting for the doctor to come just as the round had ended. The usually energetic and peppy boy was in panic when he pulled the doctor to come help, jabbering quickly. Ludwig only managed to hear ‘Sniper in trouble’ before he shouted at the scout to lead him to where Mundy was.

They reached Mundy’s location fairly quick but it wasn’t looking good. Spy was already there cradling Mundy’s head on his lap, the Frenchman was speaking to him trying to keep him awake, but the amount of blood coating the ground was not a good sign. Ludwig immediately dropped beside them.

“Vhat happened?!”

Spy answered, “A bullet managed to hit him just as the round ended but he’s not respawning. He’s barely breathing.”

For the first time in his life Ludwig experienced the meaning of fear. Cold ice pierced every part of him as he shouted at Mundy, swiftly starting the medigun and healing the injured man. “Stay awake! I need you to stay awake Mundy!” The fact that he said Mundy’s name out loud didn’t register.

The bushman only managed a groan of pain before coughing up blood.

Spy turned to the doctor with worry. The medigun was working but it didn’t seem to heal Sniper fast enough.

“Scheisse!” Ludwig cursed. “Find ze engineer, tell him zhere’s something wrong with ze respawner and have him repair it immediately!”

Scout didn’t need to be told twice, he ran as fast as he could in search of their team member. As Ludwig quickly sorted through what else he could do to help heal Mundy faster someone uncloaked close to them.

“Spy!”

It was the BLU Spy. Knowing he was in the presence of the enemy the BLU Spy quickly lifted his arms as a sign that he meant no harm. “I’m here to help.”

“Your team injured him! Vhat could you do to help?!” Ludwig’s accusation was heated with anger.

The BLU Spy visibly flinched, but answered nonetheless, “I called our medic over. He’s on his way.”

It was RED Spy’s turn to ask, “And why would _you_ help _us_?”

Before the BLU Spy could answer the BLU Medic arrived and activated his own medigun, helping Ludwig heal Mundy.

The BLU Medic quickly responded as he dropped on the other side of Mundy, across from Ludwig and the RED Spy, “If your respawn is having problems zhen ve may have zhe same problem soon. Ve may be on opposite sides but if your technology fails, zhere’s a high chance ours vill too. All our supplies come from the same company after all.” The explanation was given blunt and short. Then he asks, “He’s bleeding too fast. Spy,” he turns to the BLU Spy, “come here and help stop zhe bleeding.”

BLU Spy worked fast, removing his coat, folding it and pressing it to the wound on Mundy’s chest. Mundy only managed a small grunt of pain.

Despite still having his doubts Ludwig let the BLU Medic and BLU Spy help. At this point he’d do anything just to keep Mundy alive.

It was a long minute when both parties start to worry about the lack of improvement on Mundy’s condition. The blood wasn’t stopping and the mediguns only seemed to slow it down only a little bit.

BLU Medic shot Ludwig a sad knowing look, but Ludwig didn’t acknowledge it.

It was Mundy who finally spoke up, weakly reaching out to grab a hold of Ludwig’s coat. “It’s alright, luv.” His voice was soft and gravely.

Ludwig shook his head angrily, not letting the medigun go. “Don’t give up on me Mundy! Don’t you fucking give up on me!”

Mundy smiled a pained smile, using his remain strength to cup the side of Ludwig’s face and pulled him closer. “I love you so much, Ludwig.” His voice was so frail, as if a simple increase in volume would break it.

“No. No. _No. **No. No! NO!**_ ” Ludwig shouted as Mundy’s eyes closed. “Don’t close your eyes!” He let go of the medigun in favor of holding Mundy in his arms. RED Spy moved away so Ludwig could hug Mundy without hindrance.

Ludwig’s whole world crashed in front of him and for the first time in his life he shed tears.

Mundy’s body started glowing white.

“I love you, Mundy.”

The light shattered and then Mundy was gone.

-=-=-=-(8)=-=-=-

Maybe they’ve just been too lenient, too lax, the respawning device giving them a silent assurance that all will be fine even if they lose their life in the battle field on the daily. Maybe they should’ve been more careful, more on guard, expecting the unexpected.

But the word ‘unexpected’ exists for a reason. It simply hits you when you least expect it, no exceptions. No one could’ve predicted this.

**Author's Note:**

> Good, ok, bad? Feel free to post a comment on your thoughts about the fic, I like reading comments so don't be shy :3


End file.
